Infatuation
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: It is merely an infatuation. It isn't a crush. It is an interest, an obsession of some sort. Draco and Hermione do not like eachother... Right? ONESHOT Dramione


**AN: Probably not my best. If you want better read my other stories. I'm better at writing in point of view. I think it loses its touch at the end. Maybe you will like it more than I do.**

**Disclaimer: UMMMMMMM NO. I do not own.**

Hermione rolled lazily out of bed and put on her fuzzy blue slippers. She trudged to the bathroom only to find it locked and she screamed in frustration. Being head girl was great. She got everything she wanted but unfortunately she got one thing she didn't. Draco Malfoy was head boy.

"MALFOY GET OUT NOW!" Hermione pounded on the door with her tiny fists. It was urgent; really, it was that time of the month. The door swung open and there stood the incredibly muscular Draco Malfoy clad only in a towel. Hermione was too shocked with the sight of Draco only in a towel that she didn't realize her fists were now pounding on his chest.

"Get your filthy hands off me Granger! I just showered!" Malfoy sneered and stalked off to his room. Hermione rushed into the bathroom as a blush surfaced on her face.

As if seeing that evil but incredibly hot Slytherin in the heads' room all the time wasn't enough, she was partnered with him in every class because they were the heads! It was horrible yet exciting and intriguing for both of them. You see, they were… let's say infatuated with each other. It wasn't a crush, no. Just an infatuation.

Hermione's infatuation started in second year when Ron and Harry were suspecting him about being the heir of Slytherin. Of course Hermione knew he wasn't. She had a feeling he was just a bully, nothing less and nothing more. Being Hermione Granger though, she observed him to see if her assumptions were correct. She watched him eat and talk with his "friends." Slowly she picked up his habits and little things no one could pick up at first glance. She learned that sometimes he would zone out and his face would lose the permanent sneer and be replaced by a look of seriousness. Almost as if he was pondering who he was and if there was more to life. Hermione could read him like a book. Her infatuation was so deep that she didn't realize it may be something more.

Draco became infatuated when Hermione punched him in their third year. She always intrigued him but he would never admit it. She was smart and brave and kind. And after that punch he learned she was strong and stubborn. Draco yearned to find out more about her so he just sat back in the shadows and observed her. He learned that there was more to her than books. He learned that when she was upset she would bite her lip and blink over and over again. She also wore a very small amount of lip-gloss that was barely visible and when she was frustrated her brow would furrow and she would dig her nails into her hands as she took shaky breaths. It was like she couldn't bear to not understand something or to have other people not understanding her. She was amusing to watch really. But he didn't have a crush on her.

Later that day in charms Hermione and Draco sat wordlessly next to each other. They were supposed to talk things over but they never did they just silently worked and ignored one another. At least that is what they thought. Being partners made them want to know more and more about each other. Soon they started checking each other's work and then they did some work together but they mostly stayed secluded.

Weeks later Hermione lolled around the Gryffindor common room. She was bored. That was never good. She was infuriated with Ronald so she couldn't stay in the common room. Ron would be back from quidditch practice soon. Hermione didn't want to go back to her room, in fear of seeing the head boy. So, turning to her sanctuary Hermione headed toward the library.

When she entered, the rush of paper and ink swirled around her nose and she breathed deeply as her eyes lit up. Books always made her feel better. She settled down and her eyes scanned the page but her brain wasn't absorbing the words. She felt eyes boring into her back. She snapped around but only saw a figure disappear into the shadowy corner.

She shook her head and continued to stare at the book. Then she thought of her argument with Ron. Oh, how he infuriated her. She re lived the argument about Viktor's letters. He just doesn't understand that Hermione and Viktor have a purely platonic relationship. Hermione felt the eyes again except they were coming from the front this time. She looked up only to find Madame Pince, the librarian.

Cautiously, she went back to her book until not only did she feel eyes on her but she also felt the presence of someone across from her. Hermione lowered her book and she came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not in the mood right now Malfoy." Hermione mumbled tiredly and looked at the blonde.

"Well it's about Transfiguration homework. Umm… I want to know if I did it correctly." Draco said as he unknowingly got pulled into Hermione's eyes.

"Well let me see it then." Hermione sighed. She really did try to be civil and they were getting somewhere. But maybe a bit farther than they would have thought.

"Uhhh… I don't have it?" Draco was embarrassed. It was stupid to try to make an excuse. He didn't even know why he was sitting at the same mahogany table as the mudblood Gryffindor. He then realized he actually hadn't thought of her as mudblood in two years.

"Why are you really here?" Hermione questioned as curiosity got the best of her.

"Well you're upset and mad. I was wondering what was wrong. You know, I have to keep close tabs on my enemies, mudblood." Draco tried to keep the malice in his voice and the sneer on his face but they both wavered when he said mudblood. The brunette ignored the last comment and questioned him instead.

"How do you know if I'm mad or upset?" She tried to say it in a harsh voice but she was really too tired right now.

"Well, when you are mad, your nostrils flare and you mumble without realizing it. When you are upset you bite your lip and blink rapidly." Draco stated and hurriedly stood up, regretting his words immediately. He strided away before Hermione could reply.

Draco was wondering why he would say something like that. First it was like he cared and he just wanted to help her. Then it hit him. It hit him hard. Like pavement crashing into his face. He liked Hermione Granger. It wasn't an infatuation. Well, it was at first but somewhere along the line that changed. It shocked Draco. He never liked a girl before. They were good for a snog and he was attracted to them but he never actually LIKED them. But now he did. He liked Hermione for her brains, personality, looks, pride, and stubbornness. She was perfect and there was no way of denying how much he cared now.

Hermione was confused and she had stared into space for at least half an hour. He sounded like he really was concerned. Hermione pondered his words. She was surprised he knew anything about her at all. A terrifying thought crossed her mind. Could he like her? Of course not. So she thought. Could she like him? Perhaps. No, she mustn't think that.

Hermione closed the book she barely read and walked to the Gryffindor common room. There she saw Ron. He was waiting for her. They went through their normal apologies and went to bed. The whole common room sighed with relief when Ron and Hermione's fights ended.

A couple of days passed without any encounters between Draco and Hermione besides the usual school work. Then during Ancient Runes Draco cracked. He was going crazy. Everyday he smelt her and watched her and he couldn't take it. He had to tell her so he did.

"Granger, I can't crack this code." Draco handed over a piece of paper with symbols on it.

Hermione worked on it and gasped in shock after finally realizing what it said.

_I Care_

She just looked at him then looked away. Not knowing what to say she went back to work. Draco was of course disappointed but he didn't expect anything more. Before class ended he whispered.

"Meet me on the astronomy tower at 8 tonight."

She didn't reply. He would wait anyway.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room watching the minutes tick by. She wasn't going. The clock struck eight and Ron joined her on the couch. Ron was never good with his feeling and he was one of the most blunt people in the world.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked.

Hermione was about to say yes but she couldn't. She didn't get butterflies when she thought about Ron. Not like when she thought about Draco. It was her turn to crash into the pavement. She liked him. It wasn't something she had to process, she just knew. Her infatuation was really a crush. Perhaps more. It felt like more. Hermione realized she was making a huge mistake.

"Sorry Ron, but I don't think I can." Hermione said as she ran out the portrait hole. Her feet carried her. All the way to the tower. She ran. It was 8:10. Almost there. She saw it right ahead. Someone was coming. Draco was leaving. Before he could move anymore she screamed as she made the rest of her way toward him.

"I care!" Hermione was breathless and Draco froze in shock.

"When you are happy your eyes turn more blue and sparkle. You refuse to smile but the corners of your mouth turn up just a bit. Sometimes you stare of into space. You are always so serious and it looks as if you are pondering life." Hermione walked forward.

That was all Draco needed to hear. He pulled her small frame toward him and kissed her. Years of infatuation exploded and so much more. In a way they were still infatuated with each other. They will continue to watch and observe but now they can know one another at a more intimate level.

They were no longer asking themselves if it was merely an infatuation. They know it is love.

**AN: So what did you think. I know there are mistake but I would appreciate it if you didn't flame. Happy Thanksgiving to the Americans out there! Virtual turkey for my reviewers. Sorry, I just can't wait til tomorrow!**


End file.
